Fire vs Metal
by Kururu soucho boy
Summary: Ever wonder what Fullmetal alchemist would be like if was dubbed for kids, by 4kids? Well here is episode 13, Flame vs. Full Metal. 4Kids way.
1. Part 1

"Well we are here.", Ed said. "Yep.", replied Al. (Ed sighs) "What's wrong Ed?", Al asks.  
"Don't you know?", Ed moaned. "I'm going to have to hear Roy's lectures again." "So Lior's philosopher's stone was not real either?" "Are you going to keep using our money to fund your wild goose chase?" (Ed snaps his fingers). "Wait, where are you?" "Here I am, I'm sorry I did not see you over my paper work." Ed says in a smart tone. (He sighs).

"But we are here so I'll just get over with.", moans Ed. "Come on Al. Al? Al!", yells Ed " I'm coming.", Al chuckles. (A cat meows in his armor.) "What were you doing?", Ed asked him.  
(Before Al can respond, A man screams in the Building) "What was that?", asked Ed again.

"DOG!", a voice screams. (A somewhat big man has a frightened look on his face. As three people watch him, hiding on top of some lockers.). "What's the matter, Breda?" A gray haired man asks him. "Watch out! Havoc!", Breda Yells. "Over there!", he continues, pointing at a cute black and white puppy.

"What is that?", Hawkeye says. "It's a dog, K-9, is the scientific name.", (Farman says before geting cut off by the lady). "That's not what I asked. Officer Farman.", she replied.  
"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Hawkeye.", Farman told her. "Sorry. I found him today.", A new young guy with glasses said. "Fury Are you going to take care of it?", responds Havoc with a lollipop in his mouth. "I would like to, but you know Lieutenant Havoc.", Fury says. "They don't let animals in the rooms.", Fury kept on.

"But we can not keep him in the office." Hawkeye says. "I did not want to see him in the cold rain. Could one of you guys keep him?", Fury asks. "I live in the rooms too. Sorry.", states Farman. "Dogs scare me.", Breda says.  
"I like dogs, I'll keep him then.", Havoc said. "Hey, thanks Lieutenant.", Fury told him.  
(Havoc moves his lollipop). "I think I'll color his fur red.", said Havoc. "WHAT!", yells Kain.  
"Yep, that should look real cool.", Havoc stated. (Hawkeye takes the puppy from him, and hands it back to Kain) "We'll find someone better.", she says. "Yeah.", Kain sighs. "Can't you take a joke?" Havoc replied.

(The puppy turns it's head and starts barking.) (The door opens and Ed and Al come in.)

"Sorry for interrupting.", Ed said. "Ed, Al, you're back.", exclaimed Hawkeye. (A meow comes from Al's armor) "What was that?", asks Hawkeye. "Come over here, Al!" Ed says in a annoyed voice, and takes Al away. "Don't forget your report, Ed.", Riza yells out to the boy. "I will give it to Roy myself.", Ed told her as he slams the door.

In the hallway Ed says to Al: "We can't take care of a cat now.", explains Ed to Al. "Why did you find him?", continues Ed. "But it's cold outside. So can I care for it?", Al pleads to Ed. "Never! Return him now.", Ed screams. (Al starts sniveling... and knocks Ed across the hall.) "You're a real jerk, brother!", Al cries and screams, as he runs away. "Al don't run, that's not good for the kitten.", Ed yells out. (The kitten meows loud is he bounces in the armor.)

(Flashback) Al is looking around a corner, watching Ed hold a brown kitten as he is talking to their Mom. (End flashback)

"Well, well, you can't keep quiet where you go, Ed.", Colonel Roy Mustang states. "You mean Lior city?", asked Edward. "You gave me the fake philosopher's stone info.", Ed continued.  
"But, did I tell you to make the mayor lose his job?", Roy asked back. "Yeah, but now East Headquarters is going to watch over that city, right?", Ed said with confidence. "Hold it, is that what you wanted?", Ed asked Roy. "It was also said that in Zenotime, Mugear's mansion was taken out; And no one knows where he is.", Roy continues. "I never heard of Zenotime, Colonel.", denies Ed. "Well, could you tell me about that strange water too, Ed?", Roy asked again.

"Also, I got a call from the police in Aqua town.", Colonel Mustang went on. (Flashback of Siren with her eyes closed.) "Is Siren as pretty as I have heard?", Roy said. (Ed blushes and turns his head.) "Alright, so you know about all of what we have done.", Ed said, annoyed. "Fullmetal, why don't you stay here for a while?", Roy asks Ed. "Why? So you can tell me what to do?", Ed says still annoyed. "We have a reason." Ed kept talking. "That stone again, right?", said Roy. "You have looked for three years, and have not found it.", Roy stated again. "I'll find it!", Ed snaped and started to walk away.

"Colonel, do you know the name Marco?", Ed turns around and asks. "He was a doctor from Zenotime, five years ago.", he continues. "He also uses Alchemy." (A scene with people around a bed). "He cured a child's fever with Alchemy.", Ed was talking, when a man puts his hand in a bag, and pulls out a tube with red water in it. The man leans over a little kid's bed, and a bright light shines. (End scene) "If he can do that, you guys must know who he is.", Ed kept on.  
"I have never heard that name, but I'll check it out.", Roy tells him. (The door opens)  
"Mustang!", Hawkeye says. (A lot of people march in the room, and stand at attention.) (Roy looks at Hughes, who shrugs his shoulders.) "This is a surprise, General.", said Roy with a salute. "For now, your office will be the main headquarters.", a large man with a mustache tells the Colonel.

"A temporary main headquarters?", Roy asks the general. (A loud hearty laugh is heard, as the General and another man step aside. A new man with an eyepatch walks in, with a brown haired woman behind him.) "I'm sorry about all this, but let's look at the bright side.", the man says. "King sir.", Roy tells him. "The king and his men are checking up on the East.", General Gran lets Ed and Colonel Mustang know. (Ed looks at the woman with wonder as Gran talks)

(Cut to a cafeteria with people sitting at tables. Havoc and Breda poke their head up in a window.) "Look at the silver watches. Those are given to State Alchemists.", Breda says. "So most of the guys here are alchemists?", Havoc asks. (A hand holds out a picture of a little girl on a tricycle) "Look at this. Elysia can ride a tricycle, now. She goes every everywhere with me now.", Maes Hughes says with alot of pride. (Hughes kisses the picture.) "You haven't changed, Major", Ed sighs. "You want to look again?", Maes asked Ed. "No thanks.", Ed tells him. "But I wish you would have told us about coming here.", Ed went on. "But I wanted to surprise Mustang!", Hughes jokes. "Oh, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now.", Hughes says again. "I investigate things like a detective.", he brags.

"Then why did you not just stay in Central City?", Ed said. "I couldn't help that.", Hughes tells him. "Almost everyone has left the city.". (Ed turns his head) "No never mind.", Hughes gasps. "How is it going with the Philosopher's Stone?", Hughes said, changing the subject. "I'm closer than before.", said Ed. "Right now, I'm looking for a doctor by the name of Marco." Ed went on. "But the Colonel will not tell me!", Ed continued. "He might not know himself, Ed,", Hughes stated." "I think he's just not telling.", Ed snapped. (A shadow looms over Ed and Hughes) "Did you say, Marco!", General Gran asks with a mad tone. "Brigadier General Gran!...", Hughes says.  
"The Iron Alchemist!...", Ed gasped.

End of chapter one. 


	2. Part 2

I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or 4-Kids.

"Are you talking about that Marco?", asked Gran. "Six years ago, the Alchemists where called into the trouble in the east.", Gran continued. "But Marco left before it was over.", Gran went on.

(A new scene with Hawkeye, Breda, Farman, Havoc, and Kain siting at table.) "A runaway? I know nothing about it.", Roy says to Ed. (Cut to a new scene in a library with Ed and Al) "Dr. Marco... Dr. Marco!...", Ed yells. "Man there is nothing about him...", he yells again looking in a book with a mad face. "Now I have to force, Colonel Mustang to tell me want I want to know.", Ed screams. (Maes Hughes opens the door) "Force him, please don't, brother." Al pleads with Ed. (A meow is heard) (Al faultfaces) "Do you still have...?", Ed starts to ask and is cut off by Al. "But it's still raining out.", Al says. "Hi." Hughes cuts in. "I forgot to tell you.", He says. What now?" Ed snarls. (Maes jumps back)

"Well.. The assessment for the year will be here. And not Central city.", Hughes tells them. "The assessment?", asks Edward. "The assessment to renew someone's Alchemist license", Al asks too. "I tell the rules later...", Hughes said with his hand on his chin. "Hey, Major...", shouts Ed. "Lieutenant Colonel!", Hughes cuts him off. "I want to try an assessment out.", Ed puts in. "Really?", Hughes asked him. "Right Al?", Ed said. (Al looks at Ed.)(Ed gives him a sly grin) "Match assessment?", Breda asked. "Is that even real?", he asks again.

"Alchemists have a mock match.", states Havoc. "Ed asked for it himself?" Farman asks Havoc.  
"And he challenged Colonel Mustang?", Farman continues. (Cut to a barrocks with Ed and Al) "I wonder who would win?", Havoc says. "I think Roy would.", states Kain as Ed is wiping his metal arm. "Well, Ed is good himself too", Farman said back. "But don't forget about all of what we heard of. About how good Roy was in the East's trouble...", Havoc reminds them. "So why did Ed ask for a match then?", Kain asks. "Well if Ed should win, then Mustang has to take care of a kitten.", Hawkeye cuts in. "A kitten?", Kain says worried. "I guess I can forget about this little guy then.", as he goes on looking at the puppy. (A door opens and Kain looks over.) (Mustang is standing in the doorway, and then looks at the dog in Fury's arms.)

(Mustang walks over to him, stares at Fury, grabs the puppy and looks at it) "A dog.", Roy says. "A wonderful dog!.", he says again. "You mean it?", Kain smiles. "YES!", Mustang says in his face. "It always is loyal!", he tells him. (A light comes from Roy's eye.) "It always listens to its' owner!", he continues. "And it never gets mad, no matter what.", Roy goes on. "And it never asks for money.", he says again. "It's man's best friend!", Roy keeps on. "They are nice, I love them!", Roy yells and laughs. "Oh, Colonel, are you going to take the challenge Ed gave you?", Havoc asked. "Roy stops laughing and says. "I can't get better if I take a challenge from a kid." "But I wish I could show how good I am.", Roy added. (Later with king Brad) "I like the idea.", King Brad said. "So I approve of the match.", the dark haired man told him.

"But...", Roy yelled. "You can have the parade ground. So no harm is done.", Hughes adds.  
"What, do you think that you can't win?", Brigadier General Gran says. "Take on... The FullMetal Alchemist.", King Brad said after sipping some tea. (Scene changes to a hallway as Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc walk down it.) "I'll listen to him for now...", Roy tells them.  
"But untill I'm King, and am in charge of everything including the army.", he says again. "You should not say things like that.", Hawkeye warns him. "Why would you want to be the boss or king anyway?", Havoc asks Roy. (Mustang stops.. Hawkeye and Havoc look at each other.) "It is simple.", Roy states. "When I am King..." (He turns and strikes a pose) "All the girls in the army..., will have to wear blue jeans!", he shouts. (Hawkeye sighs a mushroom. Havoc has a blank look on his face.) (Havoc's lollipop drops out of his mouth.) "Mustang! I will follow you forever, no matter what!", he screams with joy grabbing the Colonel's leg and rubbing his chin on it.) "YES!", Roy shouts out.

(New scene, a puddle is on the ground, a foot splashes it) "Ladies and gentlemen!", Hughes yells into a microphone. (A shot pans around to show the back of East Headquarters, then King Brad, the brown haired woman and Gran) "This is East Headquarters, Welcome here!", he goes on. "But before I forget... (He pulls a tarp of a giant picture of Elysia cuddling a giant teddy bear.) "This is my little girl, who is three this year.", Hughes shouts again. (The croud becomes mad and throws things at the picture. A broom hits it and it starts to fall on Hughes.) (He looks up and screams) "Elysia, don't fall on me honey!", he yells very loud. (Breda, Kain and Havoc watch the picture fall on him.) "But anyway, on with the main event!", Hughes goes on pointing his finger in the air.

"In the left corner, Fire alchemist... ROY MUSTANG!." He says pointing his finger at Roy. "I want his job! Give my friends back!", People from the audience yell to Mustang.  
"And now in the right corner, The Full Metal Alchemist... Edward Elric!", Hughes announces.  
"I don't see him... He's tiny!... "A little boy... Do your best kid." People in the audience say. "I'm not small", Ed screams at the top of his lungs. "Calm down Ed", Al says holding him back. "Oh well, today is inportant day." Ed said still mad. "I can beat-up the Colonel, and not get in to trouble", Ed grumbles. "But I thought that he helped us Ed...", Al starts to say but is cut off by Ed. "I was his servant. He said he would tell everyone my secret.", Replys Ed. "So your plan is?", Al asks his brother. "I'll slap him!", Ed yells. (One minute later)

(A wind blows and Al is in the crowd still holding the kitten.) "Assessment or no assessment. When I win, you tell me about Dr. Marco. And care for the Cat.", Ed says. Mustang says nothing. "Ok then...", Hughes said and stepped back. (He turns and runs away) "Ready, start!", he says as he runs. "Too slow!", Shouts Mustang raising his hand and snaping his thumb. (A fire blows up the ground near Ed. The crowd gasps as Ed falls back.) "WOW that was quick", Ed said loud. (A snap is heard and more fire runs to Ed.) (He trys to run, but the fire gets him.) "You have to be fast.", Roy stated in a calm cool way. "In a match, you must move quick, and end it quick.", He continues. And sends more fire to his opponent. "Fire from just nowhere.", Kain said with awe. (Roy is shown snaping his fingers.) "Oh. You have never seen the Colonel in action before?", Havoc asked him. "The glove he has is made from a special cloth that is ignition cloth.", states Havoc. "

"When he snaps his fingers it sparks. Then he changes the oxygen in the air... And he has fire.", Havoc said. "This is way to Hot!", Ed said screaming is fire bombs blow up around him. (Ed jumps behind Kain, Breda, and Havoc.) "Sorry", Ed says. (Roy walks up to the crowd. Havoc has a mad look on his face.) "Now... It's so hard to find small kid.", Roy said. Ed pops his head out of the crowd. "I'm not small!", He snaps. "Up-set your opponent to get them off guard.", Roy tells everyone. "And don't give in to their tatunts.", continued Mustang raising his hand again. ( Ed and the crowd gasp and a snap is heard.) (Roy sends them flying) " You have too be jokeing", Everyone yells. "I guess I over did it", Roy says looking around. (He thinks he sees Ed in the smoke) "Ah-ha", he starts to say raising his hand.

(It was just a dummy with Ed's coat.) (Ed runs up behind him with a blade made to look smaller on his arm.) Ed shouts and cuts Roy's glove with the blade. "What!", Roy yells "Now you can't use your fire.", Ed says claping his hands together and puts them on the ground. "I have you now!", He continues as a blue wave lights up. (People watch as a cannon is formed that Ed is sitting on.) (Roy just smiles and takes his left hand out of his pocket. And shows a new glove.) "WHAT!", Shouts Ed. (Roy snaps his hand again, and takes out the cannon. Ed goes flying.) "That hurt" Moans Ed. "Grunts have to trick.", Roy stated. "Taking someone by surprise is a good idea. Edward", Roy told him. "Then end it", Ed snarls. "All right.", Roy said raising his gloved hand. (Instead of Ed, he sees a brown skined boy holding a bat. flames wipe away the scene.) And Ed is holding his smaller blade at Roy.) "Stop now!", King Brad says breaking the quite as he claps. "That was a good match.", he continues. (Gran and the brown haired stand behind him.)

"Thank you my King", Roy slautes.  
"But we are not done yet", Ed tells the King. "Yeah, but if you keep going... We might never be able to have a parade again.", King Brad said. (Hours later, the sun is setting.) (Al still holding the cat. Is standing next Hawkeye as they are holding Ed and Roy's coats. Watching them clean-up) "They have to clean-up this mess, with out help. And have to help eachother.", Hawkeye says. (A clap is heard, as Roy puts a shovel in the dirt.) (He yawns and sits down.) "This is why I did not want to have a match.", Roy sighs. "Colonel", Ed said. "Why did you go easy on me?", Ed asked him. "huh?", Moaned Mustang. "The last move, you could have won.", Said Ed. "It was a long time ago...", Sighs Roy. "There was trouble in a place named Ishbal.", Roy went on. "The trouble of the east. When the army had a dispute with the people of Ishbal?', Ed asked him. "I have had seen a lot over there.", Roy said. (Roy remembers the ishbal boy again and fire wipes the scene again) "Dr. Marco who ran away. Had the right idea.", Mustang told Ed. "I always think", He continues.

"Is that why you never told me?", Ed asks. "Maybe you should see him too Ed", Responds Roy.  
"Dr. Marco that is", Roy said again. "He's alive?", Ed asked. (Mustang turns to Ed and nods) "Ed smiles. "Roy you never told me why you did not make your last move.", Ed says. "Never Mind", He said again. (New scene, the puppy is in Kain's arms and wines.) (Everyone but Hawkeye is in bandages.) "If no one can take him, I will.", Hawkeye sighs and puts her hand on her hip. "You will?", Kain shouts as the puppy jumps out of his arms and runs over to a will barking. "Now don't do that little guy.", Kain laughs. (Hawkeye takes out a water gun and squirts at him. The dog is up against the wall, scared) Hawkeye remarks, "I teach toughly." (She points to outside) "Out there is the bathroom. Got it, Stripes?". (Kain has a shocked look on his face) He says, "What's with you?".

(Mustang and Hughes are at a restaurant table) "About Lior City in Ed's report..., Did you know that Hakuro's men were sent there?", Hughes tells Roy, "Something bad is happening there at this moment." "Ed wrote that the mayor was fired, so the people will finally open their eyes.", Hughes continues, "He is still in charge though, and is telling his people to rally against the others." "I'm not sure if this mayor is the same one that Ed exposed; We should ask Ed to look into the matter again.". Mustang replies, "He thinks that he helped a city." "We'll let him keep thinking that for now." "He will find out later."

(In a neighborhood at night, Ed and Al are standing beside a door) "I received information about Marco from Mustang." Ed says. "And we can't have him take this cat as well." "It woudn't be right.", he continues. "I guess so.", Al replies. (Ed uses alchemy and turns the box into a carriage)(The cat meows as they walk away)

(Back to Mustang and Hughes at the restaurant) "Can you tell me about what's going on now? It's not an inspection, is it?", Mustang asks Hughes. Hughes answers, "His guards talked the king into coming here." "In Central City, five State Alchemists and related workers have disappeared."

(in an alley behind a building, Scar is with a State Alchemist)(He uses Alchemy on him and makes him disappear) He says, "East City..." (and looks up into the sky) The End. 


End file.
